


Therapy, You Were Never a Friend To Me

by silentwhisper002



Series: After The Storm [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Based on an All Time Low Song, Bruce Banner & Thor Friendship, Bruce is a good friend, Did i mention there’s angst?, Drinking to Cope, Heavy Angst, I REGRET NOTHING, Its Cry Time Bois, Mentions of Past Brutasha, Post-Endgame, Thor has a breakdown, Thor is the Big Sad, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwhisper002/pseuds/silentwhisper002
Summary: TherapyYou were never a friend to meAnd you can choke on your miseryIn which, Thor tries to forget the things he’s lost with the help of some whiskey and an old friend.Title from Therapy - All Time Low
Series: After The Storm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883713
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	Therapy, You Were Never a Friend To Me

He knew he shouldn’t be here. 

He should be at home, curled up on his couch with the eight o’clock sit-com that he’d come to love.

Yet here he was, once again, hunched over the scraped up wooden counter, as he downed what was probably his eighth glass of whiskey.

He wanted to spit it out, he really did. The hard flavor was vile to his taste buds. But he wanted to forget, and the old westerns  _ he who will not be named at this moment, _ used to watch with him, taught them both that the amber beverage did the trick.

Thor spun the empty crystal in his hands, not bothering to meet the bartender’s eye as he slid the glass across the counter, silently asking for another. 

The unfamiliar, outstretched hand hesitated for a moment, clearly recognizing that the Asgardian was not at all okay, but ultimately obliged. 

Thor was thankful for that. He was not in the mood for another lecture about the dangers of his alcoholism. 

His friends were gone, his brother was gone,  _ just let the man drink in peace goddamnit.  _

Thor flinched slightly at the thought of Loki. 

Even dead, the God of Mischief was still managing to make his life a living hell. 

That was the whole reason he’d come to the bar in the first place. To drown himself into amnesia. 

It never worked, but he found some fucked-up solace in trying. 

At first, after the Avengers had finally defeated Thanos, Thor thought that his mind would be at peace. But it was only for a moment, watching the light fade from the Titan’s eyes as he slowly dissolved into nothingness. 

Then the loss outweighed the win. 

Tony. 

Nat. 

Vision.

Loki.

Even, Steve. 

They’d moved on. 

They were gone, lost forever. 

And so, having no one left but the ghosts of his past, Thor fell back into the same routine. 

He was about to raise the glass to his lips for the umpteenth time, when a familiar voice stopped him. 

“When I said, “You need therapy”, this is not what I was talking about.”

Thor would’ve bristled if the alcohol wasn’t slowly slipping to his brain. 

“Therapy can take back it’s misery.” His voice came out sad and brittle, “I don’t want it.”

The newcomer slid onto the stool beside him. 

“Well, I can drink to that.”

“What do you want, Banner?”

“I went by the house. Val said she hadn’t seen you all day. I figured I might find you here.”

Thor grunted in response, taking another sip of his drink, electing to ignore Bruce, who looked extremely stupid. He was a bit too big for the space he was currently occupying, forcing the green man to sit at a strange angle. 

The sound of a second glass dragging against wood-top signaled that Bruce wouldn’t be leaving for a while. 

The two men sat in silence, heads down, simply acknowledging each other’s existence, until finally, Thor broke. 

“Do you ever wonder what life would be like, if  _ they _ were still here?”

He dared not speak Natasha’s name in Bruce’s presence. He knew that wound was one that would never fully heal. 

“Sometimes.” Bruce admitted, “Sometimes I let myself think about Tony, Steve, about...” the giant trailed off, not being able to bring himself to say it. 

Thor knew the feeling all too well. 

“I do.” The Asgardian answered his own question. “Every day. I look at the sunrise in the morning, and think of all the names  _ he _ would have called me for being so sentimental over something so simple. I hear jokes on the tv, and I turn to laugh at them, only to realize I’m laughing alone. I’ve even started talking to the knives in my kitchen. I  _ wish _ I could forget. But I can’t.”

“So you fall back into the same cycle of drinking yourself down the drain.” Bruce concluded. “I know, I’ve been there.”

“Have you?” Thor hadn’t meant for it to come out with such venom, but he couldn’t help it. Loki, as horrid and strewed as their relationship was, had been the only person who really knew him. 

“You know, Tony was the first person who didn’t shy away from me.” Bruce started, “And that alone meant the world. He was like a brother.”

“Yes, well, Loki  _ was _ my brother.”

“I  _ know _ .” Bruce cut him off again, “What I’m saying, is that you’re not alone. We all lost that day. Some of us more than others, yes, I won’t discount your pain, but the world came crashing down on more than just one of us.”

Thor finally turned to face his friend.  


There was no pity written on the scientist’s face. Only pain. 

Thor would have thought he was looking in a mirror. 

Cracking the saddest smile he could, Bruce raised his glass. 

“To therapy.”

They threw their heads back and downed the liquor, Thor letting out a light chuckle afterwards. 

“Therapy can choke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was depressing. Now, go watch, my little pony, or something to cheer yourself up.


End file.
